As software development continues to become more agile, the ability to isolate errors, determine the severity of the errors, and report the errors has been driven to become equally agile. Allowing the system that controls the error processing and reporting to adjust with code updates allows the system to reduce warranty costs and improve reliability of the system. To illustrate this issue, the implementation of call home and error determination of IBM's scale out network attached storage (SONAS) is used throughout the descriptions. Of course, any desired system may be used that can determine and report errors. In a SONAS environment, the collection of multiple independent systems and software tools combine to make a scalable storage system. The challenge that arises from these types of configurations is how to develop an error determination tool to accurately and cohesively alert remote support of depending and fatal errors. Such a solution has heretofore been elusive.